Zebro
|name = Zebro |kana = ゼブロ |rōmaji = Zeburo |japanese voice = Shoichiro Akaboshi (1999) Yutaka Nakano (2011) |english voice = Sam Mann (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 39 |anime debut = Episode 32 (1999) Episode 22 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Black (1999) Grey (2011) |status = Alive |affiliation = Zoldyck Family Seaquant (Co-worker) |occupation = Groundskeeper Janitor |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Zebro (ゼブロ, Zeburo) is one of two groundskeepers at the Zoldyck Family's estate on Kukuroo Mountain. Although he acts as a gatekeeper of the Testing Gate at first glance, he is in fact just a janitor that cleans up after Mike has finished disposing of intruders.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 39 Appearance Zebro is a middle-aged man with a balding head that appears to be a simple old security guard, but is in actuality heavily muscled and capable of opening the first door of the Testing Gate (4 tonnes). Personality Zebro is an accommodating person that indulges Gon and his friend's request to give them a chance to see his employer's son, despite not being obligated to do so.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 40 Plot Zoldyck Family arc While minding his own business in his booth, Zebro gets confronted by two men who demand to be let into the Estate, but Zebro refuses. One of the men finds the key to the Estate and they let themselves in. Gon asks if Zebro is alright, who claims he is, but worries for Mike. The Estate doors then open and a giant claw places out the corpses of the two men who assaulted Zebro. The tourists and the tour guide then flee into the bus, but not Gon and company who admit they want to stay baffling the lot. Afterwards, Zebro serves Gon and company tea in his booth and, while he is glad to hear they're Killua's friends, he confesses they can't enter the estate to see Killua, for they'll be eaten by Mike—the family guard dog—if they tried. Kurapika inquires why can't they when he has the key to the estate, to which he answers that the key is intended for intruders who wish harm against his masters and admits he simply cleans up the mess after Mike is done with the intruders. Kurapika asks if the real door doesn't have a lock or key and Zebro confirms it, by pointing out the Testing Gate, which is the real door. Leorio tries to open it, but fails and Zebro tells him that he's far too weak. Taking off his jacket, Zebro details that no normal person can open the door and, after focusing his energy, he opens the door briefly. He admits that it is becoming increasingly strenuous to open the door in recent years and goes onto explain more about the Testing Gate and what level Killua managed to open it when he returned home from the Hunter Exam. Gon, however, still insisted on seeing Killua regardless of the cost. Seeing no other alternative to convince Gon from not entering the estate, Zebro contacts someone from the main house and the moment he mentions Killua's friends have arrived, he's scolded and apologizes for troubling him and hangs up. So Gon tries to contact the estate and after failing to convince the person on the other line twice he tries to scale the wall with his fishing rod. So Zebro allows the group to enter the estate through the Testing Gate and within the estate Zebro introduces Mike to the group who terrifies the entire group. Gon realizes he can't handle Mike, so Zebro leads the group to his home and they are welcomed by Seaquant, Zebro's co-worker. In the house, Zebro explains nearly all of the items within his home weigh over 20kg; the most being 200kg, and seeing potential for the group he offers to have them train there for a month in order for them to get strong enough to enter the Testing Gate. Zebro believes that Leorio would be able to open it within less than a month, but two weeks pass by and Leorio manages to open it easily baffling Zebro. The following day the group leave for the Zoldyck Estate, but not before thanking Zebro for his generosity. With the group gone, Seaquant claims the group will become great Pro-Hunters and Zebro admits he hopes they'll reach the estate. Seaquant believes Zebro is being too optimistic and reminds him of the incident 3 years ago, when a Blacklist Hunter and about 100 of his henchmen tried to enter the estate but were decimated by a 10 year old butler girl in training. Zebro remembers the incident well and remembers one of the invaders who was hired right after it. Seaquant confesses that the entire Zoldyck Family and the employees are monsters.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 41 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Right after the second round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election, Zebro contacts Seaquant, who is surprised that Killua already returned home. Seaquant admits he was worried too, because Killua was on the abstainee list and is then left speechless to hear that Killua has managed to open the Testing Gate to level 5. Using a 20kg phone Zebro expressed his concern for Killua's well-being, for when he returned he didn't acknowledge him and had a blank look on his face. He then requests that Seaquant tell Gon to help Killua again, but reluctantly Seaquant informs Zebro of Gon's current condition, which makes him grow anxious and worried for Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 Later, after Killua leaves the Zoldyck Estate with his little sister Alluka, Zebro oversees Killua contact Morel Mackernasey with Alluka by his side.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 324 Powers & Abilities Zebro is much stronger than the average person. However, he does not fight trespassers, but puts on an act and lets Mike devour them. He can open the first door of the Testing Gate, albeit with difficulty and using Nen. To keep himself under constant training, his household objects are incredibly heavy: his slippers and his phone, for example, weigh 20kg each. His strength is waning due to old age, and he is afraid that soon he will no longer be able to open the gate. Nen When opening the first door of the gate, he appeared to have used aura, suggesting he can use Enhancement. Trivia * Zebro is played by the well-known singer and stage actor Yuichi Tsuchiya in the musical play Hunter × Hunter: The Nightmare of Zaoldyeck. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Zebulo Category:Male characters Category:Zoldyck family employees Category:Unknown Nen type users